international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
Melodifestivalen 38
Melodifestivalen 38 is the 2nd edition of the Swedish music competition Melodifestivalen, which selects Sweden's entry for the International Music Festival 38. The competition is organised by Sveriges Television (SVT) and takes place over the period March and April 2017. For the second consecutive year, the format of the competition consisted of six shows: four semi-final rounds, a second chance round and a final. The 28 competing entries were divided into four semi-finals, with seven compositions in each. From each semifinal, the songs that earn first and second place will qualify directly to the final, while the songs that place third and fourth proceed to the Second Chance round. The bottom three songs in each semifinal become eliminated from the competition. An additional four entries qualify from the Second Chance round to the final, bringing the total number of competing entries in the final to 12. All six shows are hosted by Clara Henry, David Lindgren and Hasse Andersson. Format Melodifestivalen 38, organised by Sveriges Television (SVT), was the second consecutive edition of the contest in which the competition took place in different cities across Sweden. The four semi-finals are held at the Fjällräven Center in Örnsköldsvik (TBA), the Scandinavium in Gothenburg (TBA), the Tegera Arena in Leksand (TBA) and the Himmelstalundshallen in Norrköping (TBA). The Second Chance round will take place at the Malmö Arena in Malmö (TBA) while the final will be held at the Friends Arena (TBA) in Stockholm. Twenty-eight entries compete in the semi-finals, with seven entries taking part in each show. The top two entries from each semi-final advance directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed entries advance to the Second Chance round. The bottom three entries in each semi-final become eliminated. An additional four entries qualify to the final from the Second Chance round, bringing the total number of competing entries in the final to twelve. Entry selection Entries for the twentieth competition were chosen by a selection panel from submissions received by SVT through an open call for songs or by SVT via special invitations to artists and songwriters. Presenters At a press conference in 2017, Clara Henry, David Lindgren and Hasse Andersson were presented as the hosts for the six shows. Voting During the six shows, viewers can cast their votes through telephone, SMS and mobile application voting. For telephone and SMS voting, viewers were able to cast their vote through two different voting lines per voting method: a regular line costing 3.60 SEK and a donation line costing 9.90 SEK of which 8.90 SEK was donated to the charity organisation Radiohjälpen. Up to 20 votes can be cast per phone number per voting line, allowing a single phone number to contribute a maximum of 80 votes in each round of voting. With the mobile application, each device can send up to 5 votes for free per entry. The results of the semi-finals and Second Chance round are determined solely by viewer votes, while in the final, the results a redetermined through a 50/50 combination of viewer votes and the votes of eleven international jury groups. Competing entries The twenty-eight competing artists were announced to the public by two teasers beforehand. All artists were announced as solo artists despite having collaborations. The official entrants along with their entries were announced shortly before their semi-finals. Semi-finals As in several previous editions, Melodifestivalen commences with four semi-finals, which determine the eight entries that advance directly to the final and the eight entries that qualify to the Second Chance round. The running order for the semi-finals are announced shortly before the semi-final. The semi-final results are based solely on viewer votes. Two rounds of voting take place in each semi-final to determine which entries would advance further and which entries would be eliminated. All seven competing entries in each semi-final participate in the first round of voting where the top five advances to the second round, while the bottom two are eliminated. In the second round of voting, the two entries that occupy the first and second places qualify directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed entries proceed to the Second Chance round. The fifth placed entry is eliminated. All votes from the second round of voting are added to the votes that each entry received from the first round of voting in order to determine the final outcome. Semi-final 1 The first semi-final took place on the 18th April 2017 at the Malmö Arena in Malmö. Semi-final 2 The second semi-final took place on April 28 at the Fjällräven Center in Örnsköldsvik. Semi-final 3 The third semi-final took place on April 29 at the Conventum Arena in Örebro. Semi-final 4 The fourth semi-final took place on May 5 at the Gavlerinken Arena in Gävle. Second Chance round The second chance round took place on May 7 at the Gothenburg in Scandinavium Final The final of Melodifestivalen 38 was held on TBA at the Friends Arena in Stockholm. Twelve songs competed — two qualifiers from each of the four preceding semi-finals and four qualifiers from the Second Chance round. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected the winner. Category:National selections Category:IMF 38 national selections